The Fallen God
by A-book-geek
Summary: A short story about how Cassandra Potter met her soulmate Thor Odinson and they fell in love. It's just the beginning! Part 1 in the Series.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN:** I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me, this is my first shot at a short story.

* * *

Cassandra Jamie Potter was looking at the stars with her head tilted up. Even though it was a cold night as the wind in New-Mexico desert piped-up, it didn't bother her. After spending half her life in Scotland, she was accustomed to the cold and she loved peace this place provided her. Her 'tent' was set up behind her and she was sitting outside on a chair, thinking about her life.

After Voldemort's downfall, she thought she'll have a relatively normal life, as much normal as a person could have after being through a war. They all had lost someone or the other, but even after that people picked themselves and continued with their lives. Ron and Hermione were married with their first baby on the way and even though it took longer for George to accept Fred's death, he got married recently. Her godson, Teddy, was 7 now and was living with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Neville was working as an auror and was also in America these days. The Death Eaters who escaped, came here to hide, so he was helping MACUSA with that. It was a good thing as he always forced her to meet him, every month or so, which was probably the only reason she wasn't homesick. After living with the Dursley's, she'd always wanted her own family. She couldn't have it, no matter how much she wanted it. _But nothing in life had been easy on her now, had it?_ She snorted at the thought.

The first time she noticed it, she'd been fairly surprised to see the face of a 17-year-old looking back at her from the mirror, even though she was 23. Ron always teased her about it, but she never paid much attention. The idea of not aging was ludicrous in itself, but when Hermione mentioned it, she couldn't ignore it any longer. They searched but the reason Hermione came up with was 'The Deathly Hallows', which were locked in her Vault in Gringotts. The side-effects were too much to ignore and seeing everyone moving on with their lives, but her being stuck like this was too much to bear. So, she packed her bags and came to America. It's been a year and even though she was in constant contact with everyone back home, she liked it much better travelling the world, alone, with no one to smack her about the reality in her face.

It had only been a month, when Dr. Jane Foster collided with her, on an empty street and spilled the coffee on her. The girl was one of the most intelligent people she has ever met, but she was uncoordinated and clumsy in a way, she had never seen anyone before. Jane introduced her to her assistant Darcy Lewis, and mentor Dr. Erik Selvig and told her that she was an astrophysicist which piped her interest as she has always liked 'Astronomy' at Hogwarts. It was the start of a friendship.

She came back to herself when she felt the magic building-up. It didn't take her long to realize that the magic was in the air as abruptly the wind changed and started whirling around, but it stopped just as abruptly.

She didn't have time to think much as her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Jane which was normal, as the girl was similar to Hermione and worked throughout the night.

She answered it, but before she could say anything Jane shouted at her that she'd hit a man and to meet her at the 'lab'. She knew it would take some time for Jane to reach there, so she apparated there instantly as to not arise suspicion. She had the key, so she entered the place, sat on the sofa and waited.

.

.

She looked up just in time to see Jane barreling through the door, with Darcy and Eric following behind her.

"Oh Cassy! Thank God you are here." Jane almost shouted as she hugged her.

"Hello to you too." She replied sarcastically.

Jane rolled her eyes, but whispered, "He came out of nowhere and I hit him with the van," she pointed to the man still standing in the doorway, looking around as she continued, "I think either he hit his head or he's crazy. Can you talk to him? I couldn't think of anyone else…"

"So, you called me in the middle of the night." She finished with a raised eyebrow and Jane looked at her sheepishly.

Cassy turned to look at the man and her eyes widened. She was 5 feet 7 inches, not short by any means but the man was huge, around 6'4. He had blonde hair which fell in waves around his shoulders and she envied him instantly for that. She had messy ebony mane, which she was never able to tame. He was handsome with muscled body and stormy blue eyes.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" She went near him and asked him slowly as someone would ask a child.

He looked at her, cocked his head to the side and said, "I'm the son of Odin and I came from Asgard."

She looked at him confused. Wasn't Asgard one of the nine realms? She remembered it from when she read about them once. It was also a possibility that Jane was right in her assessment, then they could take him to the hospital.

"What realm is this?" he asked looking at her.

She thought about it, trying to rack her brain for the answer and said, "Um… Midgard?"

Something akin to relief washed over the man's face and he almost smiled at her. The way the man talked made her even more confused. How many muggles would ask about realms?

"I'm sorry, but may I know who you are?" Cassy asked.

"I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard." He answered with a charming smile.

"But Thor is the God of Thunder!" She looked at him with her mouth hanging open and whispered to herself.

His smile widened and his eyes shone brightly at that. "Finally, someone with suffice knowledge. You shall be helping me to find Mjölnir." He ordered her and she scowled at him. Yes, he might be the prince, but she wasn't going to take orders from him. Even though she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. If what he was claiming was real, then he could be very dangerous. She sensed no magic from him and he seemed like a muggle to her, well, apart from being extremely handsome.

She looked around and saw Jane looking at her with open mouth and wide-eyes, Darcy was sitting on the chair, looking like she just needed popcorn to munch on and Eric was staring from her to Thor with narrowed eyes. She couldn't tell them, so she needed to take him out of here and then she would ask him, how and where exactly could he lose his hammer?

Cassy looked at them and said, "I am taking him to the hospital." Then she looked at Thor and muttered, "You are coming with me." And without another word, took his wrist and dragged him along, ignoring the spluttering of Jane and Darcy's protests that 'she'd met him first'.

If what he was saying was indeed true, then they could be in big trouble soon.

She needed to apparate, so she led him to an alley looking around to make sure no one was watching. She held his wrist tightly and saw him looking at her with narrow-eyes, but before he could open his mouth to say something, she apparated with him.

.

.

She appeared somewhere in the desert with a loud crack and dropped her hold on his hand.

"What was that?" he grumbled breathlessly.

"Apparation. And sorry, I couldn't risk anyone finding out…" she didn't complete her sentence and stopped.

When he raised an eyebrow at her, she said, "My name is Cassandra Jamie Potter and before I can help you, I need to know if you are telling the truth."

"I am the Prince of Asgard. I am speaking the truth and I am not here to deceive anyone." His voice boomed suddenly and she winced.

"You are a stranger and I don't know you. If you want me to help you find your hammer, then I need to look into your mind. I won't look anything else, other than to see if you are telling the truth." She explained calmly.

He frowned, but then nodded, "Do what you have to do, My Lady. My quest for Mjölnir is of utmost importance."

She took out her elder wand, pointed it at him, her gaze connected to his and whispered, "Legilimens".

She didn't look deeper, but she didn't need to. As soon as she entered in his mind, she saw several flashes. Him battling several creatures with red eyes and blue skin, an old man with a golden eyepatch and a strange helmet, banishing him from Asgard. She guessed it was his father, Odin, another man with black hair and green eyes standing there looking at both the men and pulled out of his mind.

"You can do magic? You are a witch?" he asked after he took a deep breath.

She tilted her head back and looked at him, "You know about the wizarding community on Midgard?"

"Yes. My father knew Merlin." He shrugged and she spluttered.

She took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Let's find your hammer."

With that she waved her wand and muttered, "Point me Mjölnir."

.

.

She had to apparate a few times, but they finally arrived at a place, where many men were working hastily. When she looked closely, she realized that they were government employees. She didn't know how it was possible for them to know about any activity so soon, but she didn't give much thought to it. Her mind was furiously working to find a single way to enter the place, without attracting much attention. After all, she didn't want MACUSA involved.

She cast a disillusionment charm on both of them and told him to stay quiet while he retrieved his hammer so that no one would notice him. He went inside as she waited for him to come out.

.

.

She had been waiting for an hour and now, she knew her charm was no longer working on him and was sure that he might have run into some trouble. She took out a paper from her handbag and charmed it to look like his identification card and some other papers, which showed that he had been through a head-injury sometime back with the name Fred Weasley on it. _They'll have the time of their lives finding about a 'Weasley'._

She went inside, claiming to be his friend and got him released from the custody, which was pretty easy in her opinion.

When she looked at him, he looked absolutely shattered, nothing like the lively man she had seen an hour ago. She asked about his hammer at which he gave her a pained grimace, but didn't say anything.

She wanted to help him and so she cast a stronger disillusionment charm and apparated directly where his hammer was. When he looked at her with questioning eyes, she told him to get his hammer and that she would take care of everything else. She saw him trying again and again without success; without thinking she moved forward to help him and picked the hammer up and held it for him to take. She wasn't paying attention but turned towards him when she heard him gasp and looking at her like she was an animal in the zoo and she frowned at him. When she looked where he was staring, she couldn't hold back her own gasp and dropped the hammer which landed with a _thump_. She had read that no one apart from Thor could lift the Mjölnir, but she picked it without any effort.

He was still looking at her with wide-eyes and a frown marring his features when he asked with astonishment, "How were you able to pick it up? No one else had been able to do it."

"I…don't know. It felt as light as a feather, so I picked it up." She whispered still shocked.

She could see that he wasn't able to pick it up and now he looked even more desolate, but they had to leave now. Dropping the hammer was not such a great idea, as now it was clearly visible that it has moved from his place. Cassy took a deep breath, held his hand with one hand and the hammer with other, and apparated.

.

.

Once they were out of there she apparated them to her 'tent'. When she asked him to come inside, he refused in a small voice, saying that 'the place was small and he wouldn't want to disturb her more than he already had'. She rolled her eyes, even though she found his concern rather thoughtful. He finally agreed to come inside, when she told him that it was bigger on the inside.

It was one of the largest 'tents' she was able to find before she left London. It had 3 large bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a living room with a fireplace, a kitchenette along with a dining room. _Sometimes magic was a really wonderful thing._

Once inside, she could see that he was impressed, and settled himself on the sofa in the living room. She kept his hammer in the corner near him and winced when she saw his expression. He looked miserable and grief-stricken, and her heart broke at seeing him like this. He looked lost and she remembered the same expression seeing on George's face when he lost Fred or when she used to look in the mirror after Sirius's death. What had happened in the hour he was gone?

"You can talk about it if you feel like." She told him as she sat next to him.

He didn't say anything and kept looking into the fire. After a long tome he said, "My father is dead." His voice echoed in the silence of the night and her head snapped to look at him, eyes-wide.

"He was already weak and my stubborn actions caused him unnecessary stress… He couldn't handle it."

He didn't need him to say out loud, but she knew what crushing guilt felt like. He blamed himself for his father's death, just like she blamed herself for Sirius's. Their situations were so similar, yet so different. She didn't know how to console him, when she was on the other side.

"I don't know if it was you fault or not, but I know the what the guilt of a loved one's death can do. My parents died when I was a child, so I don't remember them much, but the only parent I had, my godfather, died because I was foolish. The pain never goes away and I can tell you that it never gets better, but you will learn to deal with it in time." She said with a sad smile at which he nodded solemnly.

He spoke after a moment of silence.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea what am I supposed to do!" he said with a tremor in his voice.

"We'll figure it out and I'll help you in finding a way to get you back home." She told him earnestly at which he gave her a tight-lipped smile.

He was still far from alright, so she thought to leave him alone for the night.

She cleared her throat to gain his attention, once he looked at her, she showed him one of the rooms at which he nodded his thanks and she retired to her room as well.

.

.

She woke up, with sunshine pouring through her window. She looked at time and realized it was almost midday. She picked her phone and saw many missed calls and voicemails, all from Jane. _Yeah, Jane was going to kill her,_ she thought. She woke up with a groan, did her bathroom routine, took a shower before she went out. She was starving and she thought Thor might be too. She dropped a text to Jane, to meet her at their regular diner.

When she went outside, Thor was already there waiting for her.

He gave her a smile when he saw her. "My Lady Cassandra." He greeted.

"Just Cassy is fine." She told him and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go. You must be starving." She said.

"Famished." He replied.

She apparated near the diner.

.

.

Now, here they were. All four of them, staring disbelievingly at the man in front of them. After having toasts with eggs and bacon, pancakes, coffee and juice, he was still ' _famished'_. So, Cassy ordered a plate of waffle, bagels, two more plates of eggs and bacon with toast and juice.

"Who's going to pay?" Darcy whispered to her and Jane as they watched him in amazement.

Cassy's lips twitched upwards. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

All their eyes widened simultaneously, when he looked at Cassy and said, "This drink," as he inspected the now empty cup of coffee, "I like it."

"I know! Its great right?" Darcy said, while Jane looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Another!" Thor exclaimed in his booming voice and smashed the cup to the ground, breaking it into tiny pieces and looked up at Cassy.

They all jumped and stared disbelievingly at Thor, along with every other customer and the waitress as well.

Cassy closed her eyes and sighed. She'll have to pay for that too now, not that it would affect her with all the Potter and Black money she had inherited.

She looked at the owner and muttered, "Sorry Izzy. Little accident."

While Jane hissed at Thor, "What was that?"

"It was delicious. I wanted another." He answered with amusement.

She was turning red and Cassy was getting worried about her. "You could've said so." She said with barely restrained anger.

"I just did." He answered with a smile.

Cassy interrupted Jane, before she could bash something on his head, "Look… Thor. Ask nicely, the next time. No more smashing." She emphasized on the words with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant no disrespect. I won't. You have my word." He answered while looking at her with some unfathomable expression in his eyes. Then, he took her hand in his and kissed atop of it. Cassy was shocked into silence as she stared at him, while he smirked at her. Erik cleared his throat and she quickly snatched her hand from his as she blushed.

Jane was glaring at Thor, Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at her and Erik looked awkwardly between them.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and muttered, "Alright."

.

.

They settled into a routine after that. It's been days since they found him, his hammer was still sitting in her living room. Even though Jane was suspicious, that there was something going on between them, she never said it out loud. Darcy, on the other hand, never missed a chance to make some innuendo towards her. He and Cassy spent the days in Jane's lab and the nights outside her tent, talking. He told her all about himself, his brother and his parents and in return she told him about her life and the war, but she couldn't muster enough courage to tell him about the Hallows. It was still difficult for him to talk about his father, but he was coping. Their _'friendship'_ became pronounced after that. As for Cassie, it was sufficing to say that she liked him. Who wouldn't? He was a true gentleman and even though he never crossed any boundaries, he was always flirting with her in one way or the other, which never failed to make her blush; he cared about her and they spend all their time together, from the moment they woke up and before they went back to bed. And there was a small fact, that she'd never had been in a proper relationship before. Sure, there was a time after Voldemort's death, when Draco and her had tried to give their relationship a chance, but it couldn't be more. It was nothing more than a crush.

It had been a peaceful couple of days, but peace never lasted much longer in Cassy's life.

.

.

Jane was still working on the 'wormhole' and all five of them were on the site where he had crashed with Jane's car, when a harsh, cold wind swept through the desert and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She stiffened when she felt familiar magic crackling in the air surrounding her. Thor must have felt something as well because his brows furrowed and he looked around.

"No, no, no…" she unconsciously chanted out loud. How would she fight alone and keep four muggles safe at the same time? She didn't notice until he was in front of her, cupping her face with both his hands and asking what it was? There was nothing but concern and alarm in his eyes. She didn't have the time to panic and had to think fast.

"Cassy, what is it?" It was Erik, but she couldn't reply.

"You need to leave now." She told him. "Take them and leave. We don't have much time."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is it?" He asked firmly, his hands still holding her face.

"Death Eaters. The last two, which the Aurors weren't able to catch. They will kill you without a second thought. Please leave." She begged him.

She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. Cassy took out the Elder Wand and sent her patronus to Neville and MACUSA. She needed help and soon. Then, she started casting the strongest shield charm she could muster, around the four of them.

"What are you doing?" Thor looked at her with panic filled gaze. She knew it wasn't easy for him, standing there and watching someone else fight, but he was human. She couldn't risk it, she wouldn't lose him or anyone, who were in this situation because of her.

Once it was done, she looked at them and said, "You are safe inside the shield, but if something happens to me, it will vanish. I won't be able to protect you then. I'm sorry." She whispered

She heard a loud crack and turned around, to see Neville standing there and closed her eyes in relief. She didn't think just jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"No Cassandra. I am a warrior. I can help." Thor shouted in a commanding voice.

She looked into Thor's eyes and said, "He's my friend. He's here to help."

She heard two loud cracks and whipped around with her wand in hand, Neville beside her.

Dolohov and Rowle were standing there, smirking at them.

"Potter. We have some unfinished business." Dolohov said to her in a seductive manner and she cringed. Then he looked at Neville, "Didn't think I'd meet you here, Longbottom. How's mummy and daddy?" and they both laughed.

Cassy shared a look with Neville, before readying themselves for the battle and fired a 'Stupefy' and 'Expelliarmus' simultaneously at both of them.

Dolohov growled at her and threw a purple hex at her, the same hex he had hit Hermione with in Ministry of Magic all those years ago. She managed to cast a shield just in time. She didn't know what was happening between Neville and Rowle, she could hear Thor roaring something at her, his shouts of "Heimdall" and "Father" were ringing in her ears, trying to break her shield, but she pushed it all aside or she would be dead.

She didn't know how long it had been, she was getting tired and cursed herself for her laziness, when suddenly his Cruciatus Curse hit her. She wasn't able to do anything to defend herself, but tried not to scream through the burning sensation in her skin. She had been hit before, but every time it seemed even more painful than the last. The pain stopped, but just as unexpectedly, began again before she had the time to move and this time she couldn't stop the scream that left her. The pain was so intense, so consuming that she no longer knew where she was…or what was happening around her…hot-burning knifes were piercing every inch of her skin, it felt like her head was going to burst with pain.

She closed her eyes and focused on her friends, they would be slaughtered if she died, so she pushed the pain down and forced herself to stand. She wasn't able to stand per se, but she was on her knees. The pain increased, but she looked straight at Dolohov who looked shocked at her. It all happened in slow motion after that. She saw him firing the Killing Curse at her and the green light, just as she shouted, "Avada Kedavra." She could hear the shouts behind her, but she closed her eyes just as darkness swallowed her.

* * *

 **EN** **:** This is just a two-shot fiction. I'll post the other half soon. I hope you liked it and Thank You for reading.

Sept 8th, 2018


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN:** I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me, this is my first shot at a short story.

* * *

The Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey had always wanted to conquer the nine realms, when in 965 AD, his father, Odin, the king of Asgard defeated them and seized the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Years later, on the day when he was to be formally recognized as the crown prince of Asgard, Frost Giants managed to sneak in the secure room, that held the Jotens' power casket. Even though the intruders were destroyed and the casket was safe, he was angry and wanted to destroy every last one of the Giants. His father forbade him, but he gathered Loki along with his friends- Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif and attacked, Jötunheim. They were outnumbered and he knew it, but at the end moment, Allfather arrived and apologized to Laufey for the intrusion and attempts to reinstate peace, but Laufey stated that they are beyond diplomacy, that the Frost Giants were now at war with Asgard. He attempted to kill the king, who blasted him back and brought them home.

His father was furious at him for defiling his orders and dragging Asgard back into war; he was angry as well, he just wanted to save his kingdom and wanted revenge, he knew he'd gone too far but he wasn't about to accept it. Allfather stripped him of his powers and exiled him from Asgard.

.

.

He didn't get time to understand what had happened, but he instantly felt himself falling into abyss and then just as abruptly, he stopped and was hit by something hard and lost consciousness.

.

.

When he opened his eyes, he saw two women and a man looking down at him with concern. They were not his people. Where was he?

"Hammer!" He tried again and again but it didn't work.

He stood up on shaky legs, looked up and shouted, "Father!" "Heimdall!"

"I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!" He tried again, but nothing happened.

He looked at the three people, who were kneeling down on the ground and looking at the markings of Bifrost, and asked the man, "You! What realm is this? Alfhiem? Nornheim?"

One of the women pointed some kind of a weapon at him and stuttered, "Um… New Mexico."

"You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny of a weap…" he wasn't able to complete his sentence, as something hit him on the chest, he felt shockwaves travelling throughout his body and the world around him faded again.

.

.

When he woke up, he found himself in a small box which was filled with different kinds of equipment's. He had just opened his mouth to shout, when the man he had seen before, opened the door. How dare these people attack him, the Prince of Asgard and then lock him up.

"How dare you attack the son of Odin, Prince of Asgard? Who are you and what realm is this?" he demanded.

"Listen. My name is Jane, that's Erik and Darcy," she said as she pointed to the two other people, "We can help you, but you need to come inside for that." The woman with brown hair told him.

That seemed plausible enough to him and he nodded, "Lead the way, My Lady."

He followed the three of them inside and looked around. The place seemed nice, but it wasn't equivalent to anything in Asgard, he thought with pride. He saw Lady Jane talking to a woman. As he looked closer, he realized that she was almost as tall as Lady Sif and had long raven colored hair. He was still looking at her when she turned around and came towards him. He had been with many women in the past, but this lady was indescribably pleasing and her eyes were like shining emeralds.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" she asked him slowly.

"I'm the son of Odin and I came from Asgard." He vaunted. She was looking at him with confusion, not like he was mad, like these other three had. It didn't look like she would attack him, like Lady Darcy did. Maybe, she would be able to inform him where he was. So, he asked her, "What realm is this?"

She thought for some time, but she knew where she was. Finally, someone who knew where they inhabited. He was on Midgrad and these were mortals. When he told her that he was 'Thor, The Prince of Asgrad', she recognized him and he felt satisfied with that. She was of this realm and seemed worthy enough to help him.

"Finally, someone with suffice knowledge. You shall be helping me to find Mjölnir." He ordered her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but he couldn't understand why. She should be pleased that he chose her and deemed her worthy to help him for such a vital task.

"You are coming with me." She told him, grabbed his wrist and dragged him along her. He was so baffled, that he wasn't able to say anything. No one ever touched him without his permission, he was 'Thor' and here this Lady was dragging him somewhere, without his consent. He was just about to ask her what she intended to do, when she stopped and the next thing he knew, everything went black. He felt like he was being pressed from all directions, he couldn't breathe and just as abruptly, the pressure on his body lessen and his breath returned.

She didn't believe him and he understood her reasoning, that he was a stranger; the only thing important right now was his quest for Mjölnir, so he gave his consent to look into his mind. She was a wand-wielder of the magical community of Midgard. His father knew Merlin and he'd met him eons ago. This was acceptable, she should be able to help him find Mjölnir easily.

.

.

When they reached the place where she said Mjölnir would be, men were working expeditiously to remove his hammer from the ground and he snorted at that.

' _No one, apart from his father and himself was worthy and deserving to hold Mjölnir, especially not these mortal earthlings.'_

Lady Cassandra placed a charm on him, so he won't be visible to anyone and would be able to retrieve his hammer easily. He was grateful for her help and would thank her once he was done with the task at hand. He went inside easily without attracting attention of these men and smiled when he saw Mjölnir, now he'll be able to find his way back home. He finally reached his hammer and pulled, but nothing happened…nothing. No matter how much he tried, he was unable to lift it. He looked at his hands and stiffened. Impossible… Father took all his power away, he looked up at the sky and screamed at his powerlessness. He was just like these earthlings now; sudden grief hit him, his knees felt weak and he collapsed on the ground. He didn't fight, when the men closed-in and locked him in a room.

.

.

He looked up to see Loki standing there. Allfather has banished him, but why was his brother here? So, he asked, "Loki, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Loki said gravelly.

"What's happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father..." he didn't like the concern and grief he saw on his brother's face. Something must have happened due to which Loki had to come to Midgard to find him, even after his banishment.

"Father is dead." Loki said suddenly.

"What?" No. It couldn't be. He couldn't comprehend what his brother was saying as sudden grief hit him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." A tear fell as Loki said this.

"Can I come home?" he asked hopefully. Maybe that was the reason Loki was here, to take him back home. Then, at least he'll have the chance to apologize to his mother.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki told him.

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way...?" he asked desperately, clinging to the last hope he had.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said and his heart sunk. His mother hated him and he didn't blame her one bit. He hated himself too. It was because of him that father was dead.

"No. I am sorry." If he hadn't been stubborn, if he had only listened… But it was no use now. "Thank you for coming here." He whispered sincerely. He was thankful that Loki came to inform him.

"Farewell." Loki told him sadly, then turned around and left.

"Goodbye." He mumbled to no one in particular, but at the same time to everyone he held dear.

.

.

Lady Cassandra came and helped him to get out of there. He wanted to thank her for helping him, but he just couldn't yet. His only thoughts were on his father and mother. He didn't notice anything around him, until she held his hand and apparated them in front of his hammer. No one noticed them, so she must have cast the spell again; then she told him to get the hammer. He knew it wasn't going to work, but this was his only hope, so he tried again, which again led to nothing. He didn't have his powers anymore. It was no use so he gave up, but suddenly she reached forward and picked the Mjölnir up and held it towards him. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him as he looked at her, holding the hammer like it was nothing. No one in all the realms, even the bravest of the warriors were not able to hold it. How was she able to pick it up? She was a mortal woman. He was astounded and asked her how she did it, but she was as aghast as he was. He was still staring at her with wonder, when she took his wrist and apparated.

The place she took him to was small, only made for one person; so, when she invited him in, he declined politely. He had already given her enough trouble and didn't wanted to disrupt her peace further, but was fairly surprised when he entered inside it. It was no small place, it could easily fit many men. There was even a fireplace which amazed him.

He and father always used to sit in front of the fireplace in the palace and discuss everything, so he sat there. He saw her putting his hammer near him out of the corner of his eyes and closed his eyes in distress.

She sat next to him and asked him what was bothering him, so he told her. She had lost her parents when she was a child and blamed herself for his godfather's death. She understood what he was feeling and promised him, that she would help him in going back home. He knew it was impossible, but he appreciated everything she had done for him and nodded at her. She showed him one of the rooms and he retired for the night.

.

.

He didn't sleep and contemplated about everything that had happened and couldn't stop the tears that followed. His father trusted him and he lost that trust with his foolishness. He mourned his father, and felt despair and shame filling him, when he thought about the cost his stubborn actions caused. The pain his mother must be in, knowing that her own son was the reason behind everything. He was thankful that Loki was there for her, at least one of her sons was worthy. Everything he had known has changed in the last few hours, but he knew he had to come to terms with it all.

By the next morning, he felt better after realizing that this was his life now and there was nothing he could do.

He was grateful for all Lady Cassandra did for him in his time of need and he was forever indebted to her. He knew that Mjölnir was enchanted and only the worthy was allowed to wield it. He had no doubt that she was worthy and more than he ever had been, as she helped him, even though she was not inclined to; she took a stranger into her home, when he had nowhere else to go. She did him a kindness without asking for anything in return and for everything she'd done for him, he regarded her in high esteem.

.

.

It had been days, since his father banished him to Midgard.

As he stayed on Midgard, he realized that he liked it here more than he initially thought he would. Lady Cassy, as she told him to call her, became a friend of his. She bought clothes for him, she listened to him, whenever he told her about Asgard, his father, mother, brother and friends, and all the war's he had been through. She showed him her wand and then told him all about her world. And, she also told him about the war in the wizarding community, because of which she lost all her family and her close ones. She was brave and a warrior just like him. She has encountered the most difficult situations at such a youthful age. He was pleased to know that this 'Voldemort' was dead, or he would have killed him.

He was nothing but an outcast, but she was there when everyone had forsaken him and he desired to be with her, as long as she wished. He relished every second, she was with him and he took great pleasure whenever she cooked a meal for him. He felt ecstatic whenever he was able to make her smile. He was aware that his body was constantly alert to her closeness. Her dazzling smiles, her captivating beauty, her excellence was magnificent, her stunning beauty and he could still go on. And that's when it registered to him, that he fancied her.

.

.

Lady Jane and her friends were working on the 'markings of Bifrost', which she called a 'wormhole'. He was there with them, when suddenly he felt something strange around him, his brows furrowed and he looked around, but found nothing.

That's when he heard Lady Cassy and as he turned to look at her, it became clear to him that she was unconsciously muttering something. Her face only held dread and terror. He knew that look, had seen it many times before and it alarmed him. It troubled him to see her this distressed, so he went near her, held her face in his hands and forced her chin up to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, but she didn't hear him. Her eyes were on him, but they were not focused on him.

She blinked and looked at him, then she asked him to take the others and leave, but he couldn't leave if there was some trouble. He was a warrior and the notion of leave her alone, filled him with terror. So, he asked her again and reluctantly, she told him that the last two men who ran away from the war were here, as the authority wasn't able to catch them. She begged him to leave, but he would fight with her; even though he was a mortal now, he wouldn't leave her to confront these men alone.

Cassy made a frustrated sound, but took her wand out and he saw a misty white stag appear in front of her. He would have admired the purest form of magic, if it hadn't been for the situation they were in and heard three gasps behind him, but his eyes were only on her. He wanted her to know, that he wasn't leaving and he would help her. But, he was powerless to stop what she did next. She pointed her wand at the four of them and started murmuring something under her breath. The next thing he knew, he along with others were encompassed in a shimmering blue glass of some sort.

"What are you doing?" he asked her in panic, but she didn't reply and continued chanting. She didn't understand. He could help her.

Once she was done, she looked at him and whispered, "You are safe inside the shield, but if something happens to me, it will vanish. I won't be able to protect you then. I'm sorry."

Her words made his heart ache and he felt searing agony at the thought of her being dead.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"She's scaring me." He heard as Lady Darcy whispered, but ignored her.

He heard the now familiar crack of apparition and his gaze snapped towards the man standing there. He saw that she stiffened and turned around, but sighed with relief and then jumped on the man and hugged him. He knew that he must be her friend, probably the one she told worked nearby, but he didn't like the way she hugged him. He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach and ordered her to let him help, but of course she didn't listen. People had done less things on his simple requests and here she was, ignoring him.

He didn't have the time to say anything else, as he heard the same crack again, but twice this time and saw two filthy looking men standing there, smirking.

"Potter. We have some unfinished business." One of them said as he leered at Cassy and he saw her cringe. Then he looked at her friend and said, "Didn't think I'd meet you here, Longbottom. How's mummy and daddy?" and then, both the men laughed.

"Whe…where did those three came from?" Lady Jane asked, but he was too focused on Cassy and didn't reply.

He saw as both the friends shared a look and fired at the men, concurrently. He was stuck here, while the one he _loved_ was fighting for her life. He tried to break the shield around him as she and her friend fought, but it didn't even crack. He felt weak, helpless and inadequate. If only he'd have his powers, his Mjölnir, he would have helped her.

For the first time in days, he looked up at the sky and screamed again and again.

"Heimdall!"

"Father!"

Some part inside him knew that his father was dead and wouldn't come, but that part wasn't working properly as his father has always been there for him and always came whenever he called for him. He begged on the top of his voice, but no one came.

He didn't know how long he watched her, as she managed to dodge every curse the man shot at her. She gracefully fought him and even managed to fire some curses at him, which had the man screaming as he bled, but that was until a jet of crimson light hit her.

A whimper passed her lips as it touched her and she fell on her knees. He could see the intense pain she was going through as she was constantly moaning in pain and his fury rose at seeing her like this. The man was torturing Cassy and he lunged at the barrier, but nothing happened. He wanted to be out there with her and kill the man for hurting her, but he was caged in the shield and punched it in his anger.

He looked at her until she took a relieved breath. _The pain must have stopped, but why?_ He looked at the man suspiciously, but in that instant, he heard an agonizing scream and his head whipped towards Cassy. Her body was twitching violently and harshly spasming around, as another piercing scream fell from her mouth. It was the worst sound he had heard in his existence and he willed it to stop, but it only increased as the man taunted and laughed at her.

"What's happening to her?" Erik shouted, as they stared at her in horror.

Her body was still jerking as she tried to stand-up, but fell on her knees. She squared her shoulders and looked at the man who was torturing her, straight in his eyes. He saw as the man's eyes-widened and his mouth hung-open. Thor couldn't understand what was happening and looked at her, but his throat constricted as he saw her looking at him. Even though it was only for a second, it felt like a lifetime to him. He understood what she was planning and his breath hitched. _She was saying goodbye!_ He won't allow that and shouted, "No, Cassandra. Don't." But she didn't listen to him, as she looked at the man again.

Thor looked at her friend in hope, that maybe he would be able to help her. He had managed to tie the guy down and turned towards her, but his eyes widened as he looked at her and screamed, "Noooo…"

Just as the man fired a jet of green light towards her, she instantly pointed her wand at him and shouted, "Avada Kedavra".

He felt as if he wasn't the one standing there and was watching from somewhere else as she crumpled on the ground and her wand fell from her hand. At the same time, the shield around him shattered and he ran towards her. He fell on his knees beside her and pulled her in his arms, as he searched frantically for her pulse, which wasn't there. Her chest was still, too still and with a jolt he realized that she wasn't breathing.

' _You are safe inside the shield, but if something happens to me, it will vanish. I won't be able to protect you then. I'm sorry.'_

Her words rang through his ears. He looked at her face for some sort of sign that she was still alive, but he found none. He had only just realized that he loved her and she didn't even know it. She couldn't die. He took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, as he closed his eyes as twin tears fell from them.

He was aware that he wasn't alone, all her friends were surrounding them along with people she called for help before, but they were late. Too late.

She was gone!

He heard them talking to her wizard friend as they took the two other men with them and then left, but he was still staring at her. He felt as his tears fell from his cheeks onto her face as he was still holding her to him.

"Mate." someone said softly and he looked up to see her friend looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. "We should take her back." he whispered and he found himself numbly nodding at that.

He picked her up and his friend told them to hold the piece of cloth, which would take them back to her 'tent'; he didn't want to go there, but nodded. He saw as the piece turned blue and he felt himself whirling, but he didn't let go of her. Even though he stumbled as he landed, he still held her tight.

He looked up to see Erik and Jane on the ground breathing harshly and Darcy puking.

He placed her on the couch in the living room and looked around. The place had become a home to him in these last few days, but it wasn't anymore. She won't be there to laugh with him at something silly or she won't turn red anymore, when he would flirt with her.

"I should inform our family and friends in London." Her friend said, but this time he couldn't even manage nod at him.

He was kneeling in front of her and holding her hand as her friend turned around to leave, when she took a deep gasping breath and shot up suddenly, looking around wildly.

He looked at her in disbelief and at the same time her friend whirled around and stared at her in shock. Jane and Erik were also staring with wide-eyes. Darcy fainted!

* * *

 **EN** **:** Yeah. I am evil. Lol.

No. Actually, this chapter turned out longer than I intended and the next one is of the same length, so I decided to turn it into a series which will have 3 parts and 3 chapters each. The last one would be Thor and Cassy with the Avengers.

And, I'll post the last part of this one soon. I hope you liked it and Thanks for all your love.

I've posted a new story. **Infinite Devotion** with Female Harry and Edward Cullen pairing. Check it out if you like the pairing. :)

Sept 12th, 2018


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN:** **This story has been marked as MA/NC17. Acts of sexual nature follow. If you are underage, I would like to request you to skip the part written after the line break. In case it gets removed, you can find me on Ao3 as well.**

I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please be patient with me, this is my first shot at a short story.

 **Please read the end note, folks. Its kind-of important.**

* * *

 **Then:**

 _He was kneeling in front of her and holding her hand as her friend turned around to leave, when she took a deep gasping breath and shot up suddenly, looking around wildly._

 _He looked at her in disbelief and at the same time her friend whirled around and stared at her in shock. Jane and Erik were also staring with wide-eyes. Darcy fainted!_

* * *

 **Now:**

Everyone looked at her aghast, their jaws hanging open and wide-eyes staring at her with shock.

"What?" Jane inhaled sharply. Never in her life she had seen anyone coming back from dead. She had of course, heard one or two similar stories, but she hadn't believed them, while Erik looked at her warily. He was a scientist and nothing explained whatever he had seen in the last few hours. And now, seeing these events with his own eyes, he didn't know what to think.

Even though Neville was relieved and sat down on a nearby chair to steady himself, he still looked at Cassy oddly. He knew she had died in the Forbidden Forest and had come back from dead, but he thought it was because she was a horcrux. He hadn't missed the fact, that she wasn't aging. It was the biggest elephant in the room, whenever she was there, but this? What reason could there be?

Thor, on the other hand, looked at her in wonder. It was a miracle. He didn't know how, nor did he care, all that mattered was she was alive and he whispered reverently, "Cassandra."

Cassy looked around wildly as she gulped deep breaths of air. Everyone was staring at her with their jaws slackened. So, she asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Neville asked cautiously.

Jane was still shell-shocked and muttered, "You were dead."

"Oh… I…" Cassy stopped short and her eyes widened. She took in a sharp breath and stood up hastily from where she was half-lying on the couch. She staggered on her feet and Thor steadied her, but she didn't look at anyone as she ran back to her room. She opened her trunk and took out all the three Deathly Hallows and stared at them.

Thor and Neville didn't wait and instantly followed her. They saw her staring at something on the bed and went closer.

"Cassy, what…?" Thor asked vaguely.

"I died, but came back and I am not aging. It's because of these, isn't it?" she asked without looking at anyone, while still staring at the hollows numbly.

Neville couldn't say anything and just stared at the hollows perplexed.

"What? I don't understand. What is it?" Thor asked confused, not understanding what she meant by 'not aging'. She was a Midgardian. A mortal. Why wouldn't she age?

"There is a legend about the Deathly Hollows – the Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility and the Elder Wand. She inherited the cloak from her father, but when we fought in the war, Cassy unintentionally collected the other two items as well and now, she is the owner of the three. She is 24, but hasn't changed ever since she was 17." Neville told him.

Thor looked at him and then at Cassy, and said, "Cassy, you are Death's chosen. I know the legend you speak of. I was no more than a youngling when my mother informed me about the hollows. The one who would wield the Stone, the Cloak and the Wand would be the Master of Death. It was to evaluate a person or moreover, to find a soul who would be worthy to work alongside Death."

He then took a deep breath and continued, "Hela Odinsdottir was the Goddess of Death, like I am the God of Thunder. She is my father's firstborn and my elder sister. Her desire to rule more than simply Nine Realms became too strong and she attempted to take-over the throne. She massacred many Asgardians within the Palace and attacked Odin, who finally was forced to accept that Hela had grown too dangerous and was forced to battle her in the process. He ultimately defeated her in combat, but he was unable to kill her despite all she did, so banished her from Asgard and imprisoned her within Hel."

"That's why you are alive. Death won't let you die because you are its Mistress now and would manipulate things until you are once again brought to life. You are the new Goddess of Death." He informed her.

Thor stared at her with awe. Now he understood, one of the reasons she was able to wield Mjölnir was because she wasn't a mortal anymore and her soul was nothing, but pure. She was a warrior and had proved herself which was the reason Death chose her to be his Mistress.

Cassy on the other hand, chocked on her saliva. That was why, she wasn't growing old. That was the reason, she came back to life again and again. She didn't mean to gather them, she had always dreamed of having a family of her own. She wanted to live and then die peacefully, so she could be together with her mum, dad and Sirius one day. But it was impossible now. She won't have a family now, she was immortal. A Goddess! She would still be stuck here alone, while everyone she knew would age and die. She won't be able to see her family again.

A tear flowed from her eye, which was followed by more as she thought everything through. She buried her head in her hands and let out a sob. She didn't want this. She never wanted to be an immortal or a Goddess. After the war, all she wanted was to be happy and live a normal life, but nothing ever good happened to her.

Neville stared at her with pity. He and Cassy had been friends from their first year itself. He knew it was her worst nightmare. They have been through thick and thin together. He understood that she wanted a peaceful life, just as he did and it had all but shattered in front of her. His own eyes filled with tears for her, but he was frozen on spot and wasn't able to do anything. He wanted to move forward comfort her, but he didn't know how to do that. What could he do that would make it all better? Nothing. He couldn't do anything for her, so he stayed rooted where he was.

Thor on the other hand, couldn't understand what had happened! Shouldn't she be happy that she was chosen by Death herself, but instead she was crying. He was admittedly confused, but he couldn't see her in pain and it was clear to him, that it wasn't something she wanted, so he moved forward and swept her in his arms, holding her tightly to him as she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

.

.

Neville saw as the bloke moved forward and hugged Cassy as she clung to him like a lifeline. He didn't know who he was, just that he had been utterly devastated, when Cassy had 'died'. He was doing what he himself couldn't do, comfort her. So, he left the two alone and went outside.

He stopped as soon as he reached the living-room and saw three people staring at him. Now, he will have to explain to them, what had happened. They looked freaked-out and he didn't blame them a bit. Who wouldn't be? So, he talked them into apparating to the place where their vehicle was and then to go with them and explain some of the things. They paled at first, but agreed eventually and he transformed a spoon into a portkey and transported out of there with the lot.

.

.

Thor held her for a long time and he felt her tears soaking his shirt. Eventually, her sobs eased and she sniffled, after which he pulled back and looked at her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, but to him she still was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And right now, he only wanted to know what had happened which gave her such grief.

So, he said, "You aren't happy as being Death's chosen." It was a statement and a question as well.

Cassy looked up at him and whispered hopelessly, "I… No. I wanted to get married one day, have children of my own, a family, to grow old alongside everyone and then after that, I would have met my parents on the other side or whatever comes after. But I won't have anything now. I'll be forced to see everyone I love die. I'll always be alone."

Thor's eyes flashed to her, his hands were still clutching her to him and he said warmly, "You can still have some of that." And he meant it.

He had been attracted to her when he saw her the first time. He knew he started liking her from the moment she decided to help him, even though he was a stranger. She gave him hope when he was broken and alone. He had never been the kind of guy who fantasized about a lady. It had always been the other way around, but everything was different with her. She was someone, he was proud to have met. She made him realize the mistakes he had made in life, the reason why father banished him. Now, he knew that he wasn't ready to be a king and lacked every quality his father had. When he saw her fighting to keep him and her friends safe, without being worried about herself, he knew that he loved her. When he saw her screaming, it felt like he was the one being tortured and when she fell, it felt like he would die too. She had been dead in his arms and he realized that he couldn't possibly live without her. He had never felt anything like this before, this intense feeling that he wasn't able to breathe, the searing pain in his chest and only a single desire – to burn the world and everyone who took her from him. She wasn't classically beautiful, but her bright green eyes held such intelligence and serenity, that it wasn't possible for anyone, not to be held prisoner by them. She was perfect to him, and that's what held him captive. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted her to be by his side forever!

Cassy stared at him in shock, heart pounding and whispered a single word, "Thor? What…?"

"You are the kindest and most reliable person I ever met. You took a stranger in your home and helped him when you could've left me alone, just like everyone did. You were there when no one else was. You gave me hope and purpose when I was broken, knowing me, Thor, not the crown Prince of Asgard or the son of Odin. You fought for me and your friends, mortals, I am nothing, but you sacrificed your life to save us. I trust you with my life. I want to stay in your life, for I am never calmer, healthier or more whole than when I am with you. I want you to be by my side, always. For me you are more beautiful than the winter sun, you are warmer than spring sunshine and I have never been more mesmerized by anyone than I am with you. For me what you truly are is an eternal summer, for every day with you is perfect. I don't know when and how my love flourish and grew, but I know that I love you with a fiery passion. My love for you isn't because you're beautiful or strong or a Goddess, even though you are, but it is to your soul, to the wonderful person you are inside."

Cassy had always seen his confidence and inflated ego, but his words had her muddled and dazed. She knew that she liked him, but now that she thought about it, it wasn't just a crush like she had thought before. What other reason could be behind blushing uncontrollably whenever he was around? Why did she always feel a flutter of excitement when he smiled at her? Why she always felt butterfly in her stomach whenever he flirted with her? She loved him.

Thor reached a hand up, cupping her face, leaning down his eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed Cassy's and then he pulled back. Her gaze slid to him as he pulled her against his chest. His nose tickled her ear. She let out a tiny gasp and squirmed. There was that static again, that crackling in the air that always happened whenever he was near her. She felt his lips softly graze her slender neck and her face heated. She summoned enough courage to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were twinkling with brightness. He knew what he was doing to her!

* * *

He lifted his free hand to her face and stroked his thumb lightly over her bottom lip. But that was the end of his patience as he crashed his lips onto hers. Initially, she stiffened, but then her lips parted on their own accord and she kissed him back. Her mouth tingled and then he slid his tongue past her lips and she hesitantly tangled her with him. She was flooded with intense sensations and couldn't stop the moan that left her.

"Beautiful." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her slowly, before he pulled her towards the bed, head dipping down to kiss her throat. He felt her satin soft skin under his tongue and he sighed in pleasure. He had to restrain himself from ravishing her, now that he finally had her, he wanted it to be slow, he wanted her to forget every man she had been with before him. He wanted her only to remember him.

Cassy's entire body was humming and she felt like he had some sort of hold over her. Desperation clung around her heart. How she loved him! The knowledge terrified her, but at the same time, she felt awestruck by the sudden realization.

He felt her fingers digging into his jean clad thighs, and he moaned in spite of himself when she pushed against him harder, his hands moved underneath her top and caressed her smooth back.

Cassy found herself deepening the kiss and demanding everything he could give her. She had only been with Draco once, and it had been awkward as hell, after which they decided to break it off. But Thor's simple touch sent a jolt of heat throughout her body and her brain stopped working. She just knew that she wanted him in a way, that she had never wanted anything else. It dawned to her that she wasn't simply in love with him, but she wanted him on every level and if being immortal meant that she could stay with him, then she would accept it, no matter what.

Thor suddenly pulled back and a groan of protest broke from her throat, but then his hands were pulling her top up which he threw somewhere behind him. Then his hands worked on her bra, while her hands fumbled with the buttons of her jeans, taking what seemed like forever to both of them. When she was done, Thor reached out before she could, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and her panties together and hastily pulled them both down.

"You are gorgeous." He said as his gaze snapped to her naked body and took in her tanned creamy skin. It wasn't flawless, it was riddled with many scars, but to him it was perfect. She was perfect.

He backed her on the bed while unbuttoning his shirt and threw it somewhere. After which, he snapped the buttons of his fly and her gaze zoomed on his hands. His painfully hard cock sprang out as he pushed both his pants and boxer and kicked them swiftly. Her eyes widened when he saw him. She breathed, stunned. He stood before her proudly and smirked at her when he saw her eyes-widen. He was a God, alright! She licked her lips unconsciously and he groaned.

As Cassy met his gaze, she saw hunger, anticipation, determination, possessiveness and love. He crawled on top of her while parting her legs and settled between them.

Heat flared as they stared at each other and abruptly, he meshed his lips with hers and kissed her urgently, after which his lips traveled down her neck and sucked hard. Then he pulled back and cupped her breasts with both his hands.

He stared at them and she blushed. Cassy could feel herself turning hot to the tips of her ears, but then he muttered stupidly, while still staring at her breasts, "Splendid." And she almost laughed. Yeah. Men loved breasts – any shape or form, they simply loved them.

He palmed them, lifting and squeezing, then with a groan he buried his face in them as he drew one nipple in his mouth and bit it lightly. Cassy squirmed and twisted in his arms, needing more, but he never relented, just shifted to the other one and gave it the same treatment while she panted and moaned.

"Please, touch me." She pleaded.

His hands glided inside her thighs as he slipped two fingers inside her and stroked her gently.

"Thor," she moaned and writhes as he lowered his lips to her neck and licked her pulse point. She grabbed his shoulders just to hold onto something, as he curled his fingers inside her cunt just a little and she cried out.

Then he purred, "I can smell you and you are already wet for me, love."

She was licked, bitten and teased until she was too flustered to think about anything else but her release. His name was a constant litany on her lips and he grinned down at her. Her eyes were hazy, her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair was a mess from trashing against the pillow and the picture she made was enough to make him dizzy.

"Please… Anything… Thor, I need…" she was begging him incoherently.

Finally, Thor stopped and pulled out his fingers and a tear slipped out from her eye in frustration. He couldn't take it any longer either, so he brought his hand down to his cock and pushed inside her with an intensity which brought another tear from her eyes. He moved at a snail's pace, as slowly as he could, he wanted to prolong this moment and never wanted it to end. She was as close to him as two people could be and he never wanted to let her go. He doesn't stop until he is buried to the hilt inside her and hold her hips tightly, so she couldn't move or he was sure he would come within seconds.

"Oh Merlin!" she whimpered. She felt full, so full. He was gigantic and he'd not even moved at all.

He leaned down and kissed her again, slowly. Then he pulled back and asked, "Alright?" his voice was strained and thick with desire, but he sounded so concerned, that she couldn't help the smile spread across her face.

"Yeah. Just give me a second." She mumbled against his lips, which never left hers, not even for a second as he nipped her lower lip and sucked it into his mouth. All the while combing his fingers through her hair, as she tried to get used to him being inside her. Finally, his lips left hers and he kissed her wherever he could reach-forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw, throat, neck, collarbone, the upper swell of her breasts.

She clenched as she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to move wordlessly, but he stayed still. When she relaxed finally, he released his grip on her hips and threaded their fingers together as he pulled back a little and looked into her eyes, who looked right into his. Then he pulled back before pushing back in, her head lolled to the side and her back arched. Her eyes rolled into back of her head and she moaned obscenely. He rocked into her slowly for some time, but then his motions became urgent and frantic. He pulled back and plunged into her as she screamed, as he drank her cry into her mouth. He gave into his need and insanity for her. the mere thought that he was inside her overwhelmed him. His entire world, each breath, every single heartbeat was focused on her. he pulled out sat on his knees in front of her, her skin was flushed red and he met her bright emerald eyes, before pressing his hand on the back of her knees and pushed them back until her lower body was completely exposed to him. He stared at her for several seconds and she squirmed under his gaze as she blushed profusely feeling extremely vulnerable. Then just as suddenly, he slipped her legs over his shoulders and slammed into her, angling himself so he could be as deep inside her that none of them would remember where one began and the other ended. His body was straining from his self-torture.

"Thor!" Cassy cried tossing her head side to side, as he drove himself into her hard, fast and deep, over and over again, nearly mindless with need. He thrust inside her so hard, that she shuddered around him as she screamed, and there wasn't anything that could keep him from driving to the edge with her as he filled her with a groan of her name, while he buried his face in her neck.

Their cries mingled together as pleasure overwhelmed them. He dropped her legs, when he finally stilled within her. He fell on top of her, still inside her and she stroked his back and his hair. He murmured something against her in his own language, but she was so tired that she couldn't ask what it was.

He rolled over, taking her with him, all the while staying inside her and she squeaked.

"I was rough. Did I hurt you, my love?" Thor asked with concern, and her heart leapt in her throat at the term of endearment.

Cassy pulled back and looked at him as she confessed, "No. I quite enjoyed it."

He smiled, eyes dancing as he kissed her lazily, lightly, like he had all the time in the world.

She curled closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. He was stroking her hair and her back, down to her buttocks, when she fell asleep still on top of him.

Thor looked at her and smiled. Being with her had been exciting, intoxicating and more addicting than anything else in the world. And with that thought, he pulled her closer and a peaceful sleep claimed him.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring through the window when Cassy woke up. She felt Thor's arm draped over her, more comforting that any blanket she had ever lay under. She was perfumed by his musky scent, as was her bed sheets. Walking up next to him made her feel safe and warm and happy.

She rolled over slowly, as to not wake him up. Lightly, she ran her hand over his face, tracing every inch of his face, his back, his soft hair tickling the tips of her fingers. She closed her arm around his waist and kissed him. Then she blushed, when she thought about last night and this morning. She had lost count how many times he had made love to her after that fourth time. And the things he had done to her! He had licked every inch of her until she was incoherent with need. The man had a wicked tongue! And the bed, they had broken the headboard sometime during this morning after he took her against the wall.

Thor woke up, when he felt gentle fingers tracing his face and he smiled inwardly. After he and Cassy made love again this morning, he watched with a satisfied smile while she drifted off to sated exhaustion, still clutching onto him. His arms tightened around her before he opened his eyes and looked at her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently and his eyes slid shut automatically. He could kiss her forever.

"Thor?" she murmured against his lips.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She whispered and his eyes snapped open and he stared at her.

His eyes glittered as he grinned at her, then rolled himself over so that he was hovering on top of her.

Well, they didn't leave their room for the rest of the day.

.

.

 **The Next Day**

"You had sex!" was the first thing Darcy shouted at her, when she and Thor entered the lab and Cassy and Neville, both their faces suffused with color, including their ears, simultaneously.

"For God's sake, Darcy!" Cassy yelled at her.

"What? You totally did it. How was it?" She asked like an over eager puppy and Cassy spluttered.

"Um… Neville told us about your world and how you came back. It's a marvel." Erik exclaimed.

"But, there has to be a logical reason behind whatever you guys are able to do. It can't be magic. Magic doesn't exist. It might be an advanced form of science." Jane stated confidently.

"Jane! Our magic comes from within our core and a witch or a wizard are able to do things from a young age. Sirius told me I accidently set his clothes on fire when I wasn't even 1. You saw me coming back from dead, yourself. How can you explain all that, simply as science?"

Jane made a sound in the back of her throat to argue, but her eyes tuned towards the door, when someone knocked loudly on the window.

"Found you!" one man shouted.

All five of them stared at the three people, who were dressed in an extremely odd manner. They were wearing clothes like King Arthur along with armors.

Jane, Darcy and Eric dropped their cups of tea while Neville and Cassy just gawked as the newcomers opened the glass doors and walked in.

Thor ran towards them with a huge smile and greeted the man with a large beard. "My friends!" he hugged all of them.

One of them cheered, while everyone else stared, "This is good! This is good!"

One of them came forward and introduced themselves, "Oh! excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." And the five merely nodded.

"My friends." Thor said with a smile. "I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

Cassy's heart broke for him. He wished nothing more than to go back, but wouldn't defy his father's wish.

"We are here to take you home." One of them said as he turned towards Thor and Cassy's heart came to a halt.

Thor's smile faded and he whispered sadly, "You know I can't go home." All his friends looked at him confused. So, he continued, "My father is... is dead because of me." His voice was filled with such sadness, that it almost made them cry for him. "And I must remain in exile." He finished with a whisper.

The girl, who they introduced as Sif looked at him flummoxed and said, "Thor, your father still lives!"

Cassy's eyes widened and her head snapped towards Thor, who's eyes were burning now and his jaw was clenched. She had never seen him like this in the past months, but she knew his anger was justifiable. His own brother had lied to him. But why?

She didn't get time to think much, as they all heard a loud BOOM and looked towards the desert. They didn't have to wait much as the 'metal thing' lit up from the inside out and fired beams at town and the car which it had hit, exploded.

* * *

 **EN** **:** Again, the last part turned out to be longer, 10k approximately. Even though I am done with it, just some editing and last-minute work to do, so I decided to post the half which I was done with today and **I'll post the last part tomorrow.**

I hope you liked it and Thank You for reading.

Sept 25th, 2018


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Thor series. They belong to their respective authors. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.**

 **AN:** Here it is, as promised and I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

 _ **Then:**_

 _She didn't get time to think much, as they all heard a loud BOOM and looked towards the desert. They didn't have to wait much as the 'metal thing' lit up from the inside out and fired beams at town and the car which it had hit, exploded._

* * *

 **Now:**

Cassy, Thor, Neville, Erik, Darcy, Jane, Sif and the Warriors Three ran out on Main Street, and looked at the scene in a distance. A metal 'thing' was firing bolts of fire and their eyes widened as they stared at it.

Thor turned towards her and said urgently, "Cassy, you have to leave. Get everybody out of here!"

Cassy merely looked at him, arched an eyebrow and said, "Do you really think I would leave you and everyone else here to fight this thing alone and run? I cannot die, remember? But, you should leave."

Thor groaned with frustration. He forgot how stubborn she could be, along with the fact, that she was right!

"Thor is going to fight with us!" said Volstagg.

Cassy turned towards Jane and told her to take everyone and leave, meanwhile Thor walked over to Sif and the Warriors Three and said, "My friends, I'm just a man. I'll only be in the way or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." He referred to the people of the town.

Knowing he wouldn't win, Thor gave up and said, "We'll need some time."

"You'll have it." said Cassy, then she turned towards Neville, they shared a look and without another word he left with Thor.

Sif, the Warriors Three and Cassy readied themselves for battle. Sif gave her a wired look, but didn't say anything. Cassy snapped her fingers and the Elder Wand slid into her hand.

Just then, the Destroyer stepped onto the Main Street and started blasting fire beams at buildings shops and restaurants.

Cassy used every spell she could remember, but nothing stopped the Destroyer. Her spells only managed to slow it down a bit, but then it started firing towards her again.

The Warriors and Sif jumped into the fight when it looked like The Destroyer won't stop anytime soon, but it knocked Volstagg out, he flew back hard and crashed into a car. Sif and Frandral tried, but were unsuccessful as well. Cassy took a deep breath when she looked at everyone around. It looked like she was alone now. She summoned her broom with a flick of her wand, it came buzzing towards her and she flew at the head of the Destroyer. She couldn't find any other way, so this was her only chance. She tried the Imperious Curse and the Destroyer stopped. She took a deep breath, but just as suddenly it started again. She tried the strongest spell she could think of and fired the blue ray, which hit the Destroyer on its metallic arm, which blew off its body and flew backwards.

Neville and Thor came back, just in time to see the metallic arm flying backwards. But it was a short-lived victory, as the Destroyer fired towards Cassy with such force, that the fire hit her broom, which broke and she fell on the ground with a loud THUD!

"Cassy!" Thor and Neville screamed simultaneously as they ran towards her.

Sif ran out and tried to get another shot but was knocked into a car.

Neville skidded to a halt next to Cassy and dropped down on his knees. He pointed his wand at her and started chanting different spells. She had a few bruises and broken bones, but she was fine.

Thor stared at her and then at Sif, who was trying to get up to fight again. He stopped her. She was already injured and he didn't want anyone to die for him. It was his fight. So, he said, "Sif, you've done all you could."

"NO! I'll die a warrior's death! Stories will be told of this day!" Sif said passionately.

"Live, and tell those stories yourself!" Thor told her.

Cassy, heard kindness and compassion in his voice and couldn't help but smile, even though she was in extreme pain.

Then he turned toward the Warriors Three and said, "You must return to Asgard! You have to stop Loki!"

"What about you?" Fandral asked.

Thor looked at them with a smile and said, "Do not worry, my friends. I have a plan."

Everyone fell back, and for once Cassy didn't argue with him. She knew this was between him and his brother, so she stayed where she was. She watched as Thor approached the Destroyer and stopped in front of him.

Thor looked where the eyes of the Destroyer were and said, "Brother, however I have wronged you, whatever I have done that has led you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent, taking their lives will gain you nothing. So, take mine, and end this."

Cassy's eyes widened at that. She had not even imagined that he would be willing to sacrifice himself for the peoples of Earth, to save them from the destruction.

She looked as the Destroyer struck Thor and he went soaring backwards, she let out a scream of terror and she ran towards him. She couldn't imagine the thought of losing him and her heart constricted in her chest.

She kneeled next to him as soon as she reached him. He was lying in the puddle of his own blood and her eyes filled with tears.

"It's all right, it's over... You're safe..." Thor muttered lovingly, as he looked up at her.

Cassy nodded at him as she lifted his head up on her lap and combed through the golden locks she loved. "Yes. It's over. You saved us."

"I love you, Cassandra Lily Potter." Thor whispered to her with a smile.

"No… no, no, no. Don't say that. You can't leave me. You promised me forever! Please don't leave me." Tears fell as she shouted at him which fell onto his face and slowly, Thor's eyes closed and he body went still.

"No…" she sobbed as she held him tightly.

She looked up at the sky and screamed, "Noooo…!"

Her heartbroken emotions made the sky boom with thunder. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her and Thor. Everyone had tears in their eyes, but that was not she was looking at. She turned her head and saw as the Destroyer started to walk away. Fury burned deep within her as she looked back at her love, recognizing the death that was seeping around him. She was too late and she couldn't save him. He was dead! Why was she the Mistress of Death if she couldn't even save her loved ones?

Emerald eyes filled with rage turned back to the metal being. She pointed her wanted towards the Destroyer and blasted it. It flew backwards and into a building, destroying everything in its path. But it stood up soon, and twisted around as it tried to find the source which had attacked it.

Cassy was standing there, her black mane in a braid, wand in hand as she looked at the Destroyer. A spell hit it and it staggered backwards. Cassy turned and looked at Neville standing beside her, he nodded at her and together, they both fired another spell at the destroyer, which blasted half its metal leg away.

.

Meanwhile, a strong wind blew and everyone looked around.

Mjölnir came flying towards Thor and the just moment before it touched Thor, his hand grabbed it. Everyone turned towards him, as a powerful bolt of lightning struck Thor and lightning clouds swirled around him like a tornado. The Destroyer turned to watch, as Loki felt Mjölnir's power himself. The air around them cracked and the sky boomed as Thor opened his eyes and took a deep breath. They all watched as a silver armor settled itself onto Thor's body, along with the leather pants and a dramatically long red cape.

Cassy and Neville didn't look at what was happening. Years of being in a war had taught them not to turn their attention towards anything else and both blasted the Destroyer again, simultaneously and it flew back.

"Oh... my... God." Jane whispered, as she stared at Thor with wide-eyes along with Erik and Darcy.

.

Thor's hand wrapped around his Mjölnir even before he opened his eyes. He felt the power of his most trusted weapon as its power surging through his veins and he felt like he was home. The bolt of lightning welcomed him like an old friend and he felt relief which he hadn't felt since he parted with it.

He stood up and saw the Destroyer climbing out of a crater, one of its metallic arms and half the leg was broken. It started turning red like it was ready to burst, but it never got a chance, as two bolts of purple lights hit it on its torso and it was blasted back into the earth with a resounding boom.

His eyes flew the source of the lightning, as he twirled Mjölnir between his fingers comfortingly. He saw Neville and Cassy pointing their wands towards the Destroyer as they fired at it, never giving it a chance to get up. Then his focus turned on Cassy. She had a scrape running on her forehead and her left hand was bleeding, but her eyes were furious and were fixed on the Destroyer. From the pieces that were littering throughout the street, it was clear that they had been fighting it the entire time he wasn't there.

He had seen a gentle and strong lady, he was in love with; he had also seen her fighting ferociously to save her loved ones and now, he felt honored to fight alongside her as a warrior and a small smile tugged at his lips.

The Destroyer fired another beam towards him and he was blasted into the sky along with Mjölnir. The sky darkened and formed a giant tornado. Thor twirled Mjölnir and threw it towards the Destroyer.

Cassy turned and saw Thor standing there and her face lit-up with huge smile because he had been the one to create the warmth in her soul, who filled her empty life full of love and kept the fire burning in her eyes. He was her happiness. Thor looked at her and smiled back. Then with an unsaid agreement, he along with Cassy and Neville fired. Their spells mixed with Mjölnir were too powerful, as Thor flew through the flames towards the Destroyer and hit it with his hammer. As it crashed on the ground and the tornado slowly dissipated.

He flew down to the ground as Neville and Cassy too went to their friends.

"So, is this how you normally look?" Cassy asked Thor as she stood in front of him.

Thor smirked at her and said seductively, "More or less."

"It's a good look!" she whispered to him with a smile, then pulled her hand back and slapped him hard on the face, his head snapped to the side. His eyes widened along with the eight people standing there staring at them. He turned to look back at her, but her eyes were narrowed and she was seething.

 _What did he do?_

He was still staring at her shocked, when she shouted, "You asked it to kill you? What's wrong with you? You said you loved me and then you died. Just li…"

Thor didn't give her time to finish or a moment to think, just leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. He placed both his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, calming her lips with his. She gave up and returned the kiss with equal passion, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, his lowered towards her butt, both fighting for dominance. They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat and they pulled back.

Thor grinned at them while Cassy blushed, before he turned to this Asgardian friends and said seriously, "I would have words with my brother..."

Thor turned to Cassy and asked enthusiastically, "Would you like to see the Bifrost? You can come to Asgard with me?"

Cassy looked at him, heart beating wildly and asked, "You want me to come with you?"

"Of course, I want you to come. I want to spend my life with you." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, as she smiled at him.

Thor smiled back as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her firmly to himself.

"Wow! Easy, we haven't even had our first date, yet." she joked and Thor chuckled.

.

They arrived at the sight where the Destroyer had arrived through the Bifrost. Thor walked to the center and called, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

There was no answer, so he tried again, "Heimdall?"

"Loki must have done something." Frandral said.

Cassy looked at him and asked, "Could he be hurt?"

"With Loki, you never know." Volstagg answered.

Thor looked back up and shouted, "Heimdall, open the Bridge! Heimdall, we need you now!"

Suddenly, a prism colored bright light shined down on the five Asgardians and Thor looked at Cassy, alarmed.

"Nooo… Heimdall!" Thor shouted. He knew there must be something wrong, as he could feel that only he and his Asgardian friends were going back, not Cassy. He'd promised her and didn't want to leave her behind.

He was already vanishing, when the light brightened, he looked at her just in time and said, "My love, know this - while I breathe, I am yours in mind, body and soul. Please… wait for me. I will return to you."

And just like that, he was gone, and a tear fell from Cassy's eye.

* * *

 **ASGARD**

The five Asgardians arrived, only to find Heimdall unconscious.

"Get him to the healing room." Thor ordered.

"Leave my brother to me!" He twirled Mjölnir in his hand and flew off, down the rainbow bridge, straight towards the palace.

He reached the royal bed chamber, just as his mother ran to Loki and hugged him and Loki hugged her back. His anger returned. Their father was alive. Why had his brother lied to him?

"Loki."

They both turned towards him and his mother gasped, "Thor!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly, her tears fell on his clothes.

He stared at Loki as he walked to the bed chamber and said, "Why don't you tell her, how you set the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?"

"What?" Frigga asked bewildered.

Loki held his staff tightly, ready to fight and said, "Why? I must have been enforcing Father's last command."

"You're a talented liar, brother, always have been." Thor said as he stared his brother down.

"It's good to have you back." Loki said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He fired and Thor was blasted through the golden stone wall while Loki rode towards the Bifrost Bridge, set his staff into it and directed it towards Jotunheim. It fired hitting Jotunheim, destroying it as it cracked as soon as the rays touched it.

Thor flew into the chamber and saw that Loki's staff was frozen, which concealed the energy of the Bifrost inside it.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." said Loki. Thor tried to break it, but was blasted back by Loki.

Thor looked at Loki and asked, "Why have you done this?"

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki said as he stared at Thor.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?" Loki looked at him and laughed. "What is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands!"

"I've changed." Thor said seriously.

Loki looked at him and whispered, "So have I!" He used his staff and hit Thor on his face and shouted, "Now fight me." Then he hit Thor again and he went flying backwards, then said, "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

Thor stood up, looked at Loki and yelled, "I will not fight you brother!"

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki growled at him.

"Loki, this is madness." Thor said. He couldn't believe this was the same brother he had left a couple of months ago. Loki looked absolutely mad.

Loki stared at him and asked, "Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" he yelled as tears filled his eyes. "Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?" He said mockingly. "Don't tell me it was that witch? The new Goddess of Death?" Loki sneered and, Thor glared at him. "Oh, it was!" Loki hissed as a single tear fell. "Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit and enjoy her myself!"

Thor snapped when he heard those words _. 'No one, apart from him was going to touch Cassandra. She was his!'_ And with that thought, he lunged at Loki.

They clashed in midair as they flew towards each other. They fought and the chamber shook with combined powers.

"Why so angry, brother? Don't you remember we've always shared everything? She must be really powerful." Loki said mockingly.

Thor's anger increased and he threw Mjölnir at Loki, but he blocked it and said suggestively, "She must be and quite good at _other things_ as well. _A Goddess!_ Imagine what we'll be able to do, if I have her by my side! Such powerful being…" Then he licked his lips and added tauntingly, "…and her body isn't quite bad from what I've seen."

Thor's rage increased, eyes burning like fire and roared, "Enough!"

He lifted Mjölnir and summon a bolt of lightning blasting Loki back and a few feet away. Then, Thor walked towards him and placed his hammer on Loki's chest, before turning around and heading back to the Bifrost.

"Look at you. The mighty Thor! With all your strength! And what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do!" Loki jeered, as he tried to lift the hammer off his chest, but couldn't.

Meanwhile, Thor ignored him and looked at the Bifrost, trying to decide how to save Jotunheim. Thor extended his arm towards his hammer and it flew into hand. He closed his eyes as grief filled him, at what he was about to do, but he took a deep breath and used all his strength and smashed Mjölnir onto the bridge, which cracked.

"What are you doing? If you destroy the Bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted.

Thor cried brokenly, as his memories of his time with Cassy flashed into his mind and said in a whisper, "Forgive me, Cassandra."

Thor yelled, as he smashed the hammer over and over again, and the bridge broke apart, exploding with a loud BOOM, and flung Thor and Loki into the air. The Bifrost fell down into abyss and Loki and Thor fell towards it and into the darkness.

They stopped suddenly, as Thor looked-up and saw his father holding him and Loki was hanging onto the bottom end of his staff while Thor was holding the top.

Loki looked at their father and cried, "I could've done it father! I could've done it, for you! For all of us!"

"No Loki." Odin said and Loki's heart broke at another rejection, he just wanted to make father proud, tears fell from his eyes and he eased his grip on the staff.

Thor realized what Loki was trying to do and begged, "Loki no, please!"

Loki looked at them as more tears fell. He wasn't a part of this family. Never was and never will be! So, he closed his eyes, released the staff and fell into darkness.

"Noooo…!" Thor bellowed as Loki vanished into darkness.

Odin looked down and muttered to himself brokenly, "No…"

"Loki!" Thor screamed again, still staring into space, as his father pulled him up.

.

A couple of days later, everyone was celebrating Thor's victory and their king's recovery.

Everyone saw Thor greeting people quiet casually, after which he headed out. Frigga was standing with Sif, worried about her son. She had already lost one and it looked like she was losing another and even though she was smiling, but her heart wasn't in it. She was still mourning the death of her son.

"My Queen, I am so sorry for your loss." Sif said.

"How is he?" Frigga asked instead.

Thor hadn't spoken a word since Loki's death, she knew Sif and Thor were friends and maybe, she could tell how her son was.

"He mourns for his brother… and… he misses her. The Goddess of Death." Sif uttered quietly, her heart breaking. Everyone knew, that she had always been in love with Thor and had hoped, that he would return her feelings someday, but it seemed impossible now. She had never seen him like this. No one had, but even then, a part of her still held onto the hope. There wasn't anyway that he would be able to see _her_ now, and she was glad about it. Maybe, he will get over _her_ and she'll get her chance with him.

.

Thor joined his father on the balcony of the palace, who was staring at the sky.

"You'll be a wise king." Odin whispered to him.

Thor tried to keep his emotions under control, but wasn't quite successful as his voice quivered, "I will never be a wiser king than you, or a better father." They didn't speak for some time, but he continued, "I have much to learn, I know that now." Then, he paused for a breath and said, "Someday perhaps, I shall make you proud."

Odin turned towards him and put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "You've already made me proud." He said as he looked into Thor's eyes and with that he left.

.

Thor walked to the corner of the balcony. Images of his and Cassy's time filled his mind. He didn't know if he would ever see her again and his eyes grew wet. He remembered everything - her lips, her taste, her every single moan, when he'd made love to her repeatedly. It was a possibility, that she would fall in love with someone else and the thought filled him with a searing agony, imagining her in someone else's arms, her sharing herself with another, her marrying someone else, and the mere thought of it was enough to make him sick.

Tears fell and he begged, looking at the setting sun, "Cassandra… wait for me… please."

.

Heimdall was standing at the end of the bridge, keeping watch as Thor walked towards him and asked, "So Earth is lost to us..."

Heimdall didn't look at him as he said, "No. There is always hope."

Thor looked into the blackness and asked, "Can you see her?"

Heimdall couldn't hold his chuckle but answered, "Yes."

"How is she?" Thor whispered.

Heimdall saw Cassy, travelling to England, wearing the shirt Thor had been wearing the first day, when he was banished to Midgard.

"She waits for you."

Thor smiled with hope that he would see her again as his chest filled with pride, knowing that his Cassy was waiting for him. He would find a way to go back to her, no matter what!

* * *

 **EN** **:** So, this was the end of Part 1. There will be two more sequels in this series, which will be different from the movies. The 2nd one, will have half of my plot, and even though I am not sure about the plot right now, but the 3rd one would be Cassy and Thor with the Avengers.

Some people asked me if Cassy is pregnant? No, she's not.

I hope you liked this one and Thank You for your overwhelming response to this story.

Sept 26th, 2018


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE OF SEQUEL**

I just wanted to inform you that the sequel to this has been posted.

 **THE FALLEN GOD 2.**

And can be found on my profile.


End file.
